


Sit still, for the love of all that is holy!

by CosMoe



Series: Ficlets [7]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe
Summary: Tuffnut has one of Stormfly's spines stuck in his thigh. Hiccup tries to remove it, but that's kinda hard with Tuffnut's resistance.
Relationships: Astrid & Fishlegs & Hiccup & Ruffnut & Snotlout & Tuffnut, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Tuffnut Thorston
Series: Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104089
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Sit still, for the love of all that is holy!

“Sit still, for the love of all that is holy,” Hiccup yelled with suppressed anger when he tried for the umpteenth time to get closer to Tuffnut.

“You know exactly that nothing’s holy to me. Except for - aaaahhh!” Tuff cried when Hiccup grabbed his boot and pulled it up so that he could examine Stormfly’s spine poking out of his thigh.

With his uninjured leg, Tuff tried to kick Hiccup away, but the chief’s son was quite persistent.

“Tuff, you’re hurt,” Hiccup hissed through clenched teeth.

“Yeah, very much so!”

“I’d try to get the spine’s barbs loose, but you keep wiggling away from me all the time. How am I supposed to help you that way?”

Ruefully Tuff glared at the floor where drops of his blood gathered to form an abstract pattern. “I’m scared. It will certainly hurt!”

“Tuffnut, it _does_ already hurt. Let me remove the spine and its barbs and it will be better. Or do you want to spend the rest of your life with this spine stuck in your thigh?” Hiccup forced himself to stay calm, to inhale, count to three, exhale.

“Couldn’t you use another tool? What about tweezers? Tweezers would be fine!”

“What do you think I could do with tweezers? Shall I give you a manicure? We need to remove the spine from your leg!”

But every time Hiccup drew the dagger, Tuff flinched and yelped.

“Okay gang, hold him down,” Hiccup commanded when Tuff repeatedly yanked his leg away.

“No need to,” Astrid grinned wickedly when she placed her axe at Tuffnut’s neck, then she asked: “Will you be a good boy now?”

Tuff nodded and gulped well audibly.

Astrid blocked Tuffnut’s view on what Hiccup was doing, and after few moments the spine was free. Relieved, Hiccup gasped for air.

Blood oozed from the wound and filled the air with its typical metallic smell.

Tuff cried out and bit his lip to suppress a sob.

“I’d like to say you have been brave, but unfortunately that would be a lie,” Snotlout snickered and slapped Fishlegs’ back, who looked a little greenish around the nose.

“Snotlout, go for a walk with Fishlegs. Astrid and Ruffnut, go and get hot water, clean gauze, and inferno. We’ll have to need to cauterize the wound,” Hiccup sighed.

“What? No, please don’t do that to me,” Tuff whined.

When all were gone to fulfil their tasks, Hiccup leaned forward and softly pressed his lips onto Tuffnut’s.

“Just kidding, I wanted to get rid of them to have a moment with you on our own. __I__ think you have been ____very____ brave!”

Tuff smirked and kissed Hiccup’s nose. “Aaawww, you’re so sweet when to try to lie. Could you please get the tweezers now? I guess I have a splinter in my finger.”

Hiccup moaned annoyedly. “May I cauterize _that_ wound at least?”


End file.
